


Beautiful Dancer

by The Hunters Angel (ToriCeratops)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Time Topping, M/M, PWP, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/The%20Hunters%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Bottom!Dean Monday on Tumblr. Fulfilling the following prompt:  Castiel's first time being a top and Dean guides him through it telling him how to touch him how to fuck him until he's coming from just Cas's jock rutting into his prostate repeatedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Dancer

“Dean...”

The air in their room is super heated from their bodies.  

Luckily, the bunker has an excellent and well tested air system.

“Dean...”

Dean tightens his lips, hearing the desperation in Cas’ voice and grinning at the way he draws his knees up beside Dean’s head.

“Dean...”

Cas is getting more and more desperate, Dean’s name barely distinguishable among his moans and beautifully reverent pleads.  His hands are tangled in what he can grasp of Dean’s hair and Dean slips a finger between Cas’ ass while he takes him deeper, teasing at his entrance when he takes him all the way in, the head of Cas’ cock pressing against the back of his throat.  

“Dean... Dean...wait! Stop!”

Before Cas finishes the word Stop, Dean ceases everything, hands off, mouth gone from his cock, glancing up with a worried gaze.  “What’s wrong Cas?”  He moves up the bed, watching the quick rise and fall of Cas’ chest and the way his head is still tilted back, sweat beading on his brow.  

“I just.. I don’t want to cum yet.”  He flinches with his hips raised in the air at his own words and Dean can’t help but chuckle once he realized he didn’t actually do anything to hurt him.

“You’re torturing yourself, baby.”  Dean glides his hand down Cas’ chest, tracing the hard lines and rise and fall of his muscles, slipping between his legs and touching every inch he can reach.  Grinning, he leans down and kisses at Cas’ neck and speaks in a low tone.  “You’re so close I could taste it.”

Groaning, Cas responds.  “Trust me.  I know.”  His breath hitches when Dean circles the palm of his hand around his cock then grits his teeth, finally lifting his head to make eye contact - determination written all over his face. “But I want to try what we talked about.”

That makes Dean stop again, hand hovering centimeters from Cas’ skin.  “You mean, what we talked about yesterday?”  Though his body is frozen, Dean’s heart beat immediately picks up the pace.  The conversation the day before had involved a lot of ‘please’s’ and ‘when you’re ready’s’ and kisses to just about every soft spot Cas had and he hadn’t expected Cas to come around this soon.

He swallows hard.  “Really?”

Cas nods with a grin, sitting up to guide Dean back so he’s the one laying against the mattress with a deep kiss.  Dean just takes that for a ‘really really’ and goes with it, breaking their embrace only long enough to reach for the nightstand.  Apparently, Cas had actually already thought about this a lot because he had beat him to it and shakes the bottle in his hand with a grin.  It’s a beautiful sight, Cas with a bottle of lube in his hand, hair going in every which direction, lips red and swollen from kissing Dean so hard and over and over again and the determined look in his eyes.

Dean tugs him close, spreading his legs for Cas to kneel between while he watches him move.  He had been half hard the whole time he’d been blowing Cas but now the anticipation has him fully erect and he wraps a hand around his own cock, biting his lip with a grin before speaking.    “You’re gonna have to stretch me baby.  It’s been... well its been a long ass time.”

The look Cas gives Dean is one of his all time favorites, so snarky and bitchy all at once and reserved solely for when Dean suggests Cas either can’t do something simple or doesn’t know about something like gravity.  He can’t help but kiss the scowl away and while he drags Cas’ bottom lip out between his teeth Dean is shocked by a slick finger between his cheeks.

“I know how this works Dean.  It’s not exactly new to me.”  Cas dead-pans while he pushes the first finger in, a little too quick - too rough - and Dean hisses.  Immediately Cas goes from cocky to worried and Dean just shakes his head.

“It’s okay, just... fuck, just slower okay?  Remember my first time with you?”

“You made me cum twice with your hands before you ever actually fucked me.”  His hand is still, and Dean breathes in and out carefully, letting his body relax around him and forcing himself to focus on opening up - because if they can just make it through this part he knows they’ll probably never turn back.  He can feel Cas’ eyes on him almost as much as he feels the intrusion into his body - he’s being studied, his reactions, his breathing, probably even his pulse rate and it’s just as hot as anything else.

“Yeah.... ok, okay, start moving again.” He does so, slower this time, responding to Dean’s own movements and reactions, already learning where to bend his knuckle to get that extra hitch in Dean’s words.  “It’s like dancing.  You, mmm, you can understand the concept and even watch it all your life.”  It becomes easy - the glide of Cas’ finger through Dean’s body and Dean can feel Cas start to relax above him, leaning forward to start pressing his lips against Dean’s neck and jaw much the same way he usually does for Cas.  Dean keeps speaking, voice only occasionally broken by a soft sigh.  “But the first time you try it you are either going to look like ah.. an idiot or fall flat on your face. Probably both.”

He drags the tips up his fingers up Cas’ back and starts playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, grinning when Cas shudders.  “Okay baby, add a second finger.”

For time that drags on for what feels like hours they move, Dean guiding Cas with gentle instruction, voice more and more broken as every minute passes.  He’s filled and stretched and teased, Cas finding entirely by accident the spot that makes his entire body arch off the bed, his toes curl into the sheets, and nearly yanks Cas’ hair out he grips him so hard.  When he does, Cas gets a vicious grin on his lips and drags his teeth along Dean’s neck, biting down at the soft spot just as he does it again, crooking his three fingers as best he can within the tight muscle and dragging over his prostate again and again.  Dean’s body explodes in a quick succession of sensations, nerve ending a flame and tapping Cas’ shoulder.  “Oh.. kay.. kay.  Cas!  Fuck Cas I’m ready.  Fuck!”

Because he’s an evil bastard Cas smirks and does it one last time.  The only reason Dean doesn’t cum right there is that he’s biting his lip too hard, trying to focus on that tiny blip of pain instead of the intense waves of pleasure Cas is inundating him with.  

When Cas is settled between Dean’s thighs, Dean’s ankles hooked high behind Cas’ back they take a moment to share another languid kiss.  “Alright baby, go slow, real slow.  Your fingers are great, but this part is a lot different.”

Cas nods, kissing the end of Dean’s nose.  “I love you, Dean.”

Dean blinks, corner of his lips quirking up slightly while they tremble and he nods.  Cas rolls his hips forward slowly, carefully.  At first his every movement is coupled with rapt attention to Dean’s features - to his reactions and his to his body.  When Dean flinches at the stretch he pauses, waiting for the subtle shift in his breathing that shows he’s more relaxed and Cas moves again.   The fullness has Dean reeling and seriously wondering why he hasn’t talked Cas into this sooner.  When he catches a breath, he looks up and sees Cas’ face equally pinched in pleasure and concentration, bottom lip caught between his teeth and trying desperately to keep focused.  

Finally, their hips meet and Dean groans through a chuckle at Cas’ still focused expression.  “What’s the matter baby?  Cat got your tongue?”  

The glare he gets while his body relaxes around Cas just makes Dean smirk.  “Something like thaaaa.... Dean!”  Cas’ retort is cut off by a shout when Dean clenches the lower half of his body.  

“Come on baby, show me your moves.”  

For his attitude Cas does just that, pulling back and snapping his hips forward in a quick motion that just makes Dean laugh again.  “Mmm, just like that.”

Cas takes each of Dean’s hands in his, pinning them to the bed beside his head and kisses him hard when he does it again, and again, and again, relentless in his movements until Dean can’t make a coherent word if he wanted to.  Every slide of their bodies together is electricity flowing through their veins, heating their blood and tightening their muscles.  Neither can do more than make quick, aborted gasps for air, no words, no thoughts, just movements filling their hearts and heads.  Cas pauses for a brief moment, pulling a frustrated moan from Dean but silencing him with a quick kiss before he grabs his hips and pulls him down further, straightening his own back and moving again.  

Now, Dean is shouting - every rock of Cas’ body slamming his cock into Dean’s prostate until he’s shaking hard beneath him.  Cas starts repeating Dean’s name over and over through gritted teeth and low, gravelled groans.  His name on Cas’ lips is all it takes to tip Dean over the edge.  Breath caught in his throat, body jerking with a snap, and every nerve end exploding at once Dean cums.  It’s the sensation of flying that really gets him - how completely out of it and relaxed every inch of his body becomes mere moments after his initial climax, barely noticing the weight of Cas collapsing onto him or the way their bodies slide against each other from the sticky mess coating his chest.

Soft lips press against his neck, over and over again and Dean makes a soft grunt of acknowledgement as he wraps his entire being around Cas and holds him close.  “Did I fall on my face Dean?”

Dean chuckles, kissing Cas’ temple and replying softly.  “No baby.  You make a beautiful dancer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, derogatory remarks?  
> Leave em and then check the [tumblr!](the-hunters-angel.tumblr.com)


End file.
